Hydrometeors, as used herein, means atmospheric water clouds, composed of large numbers of water droplets or ice crystals that are virtually suspended in the atmosphere. As used herein throughout this disclosure, the term "cloud" means an atmospheric water cloud or hydrometeor. The water or ice in a hydrometeor occupies only a small fraction of the total space appearing as the hydrometeor.
It would be desirable to have a method of dissipating or eliminating clouds or hydrometeors. For example, it is desirable in some cases to eliminate clouds to maximize the amount of direct sunlight impinging on a particular area or region of the earth. Alternatively, on a small scale, it is desirable to reduce the size of a cloud or to dissipate it completely, for purposes of amusement or scientific curiosity. Thus, there is a need for dissipating hydrometeors.